Image stitching is a process that combines multiple images or photographs into a single view, such as a panoramic view. Image stitching is performed through computer software and is process intensive which can lead to a large consumption of processing power, delays in processing images, and consumption of a large amount of memory.
New methods and systems that execute image stitching in real time will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.